La fête foraine
by Lena Harper
Summary: Pour s'amuser on a décidé avec ma meilleure amie Cassoulagleek05 de se lancer un défi avec un thème et un couple. J'ai donc eus La fête foraine, comme indique le nom et le Couple Brittana. Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part que je suis nulle en résumés et que ça n'allait pas changer ! :p


Fête foraine:

-Santana?

-Dans la salle de bain. Cria une voix.

Une blonde, qui venait juste d'arriver dans la maison de sa meilleure amie, prit les escaliers pour monter jusqu'à la salle de bain et aussi la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Elle est allée dans sa chambre et s'est assise sur le lit en l'attendant. Sa meilleure amie, brun et aux yeux ténébreux sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette. Elle s'est approchée de la blonde et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Pas que je ne suis pas heureuse de te voir Brittany, mais pourquoi tu es venu? Demanda la brune en se séchant les cheveux.

-Sany', tu m'avais promis d'aller à la fête foraine aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai, attend que je me prépare et on y va. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Une fois la brune préparer, elles se sont dirigées vers la fête foraine, Brittany voulu prendre la main de sa meilleure amie mais celle-ci se dégagea. La blonde fit une moue boudeuse et se promit d'en reparler après, la brune, elle, était perdu dans ses pensées...

«Pourquoi je repousse Britt', je l'aime, elle m'aime... Je crois que j'ai peur de perdre notre amitié... Quoi qu'on a une amitié super ambiguë!» pensa-t-elle

-Sany? Demanda la voix de Brittany qui fit revenir la brune à la réalité.

-Oui Britt'?

-Tu veux pas faire la carabine?

-Si tu veux, je vais essayer de gagner une peluche. Dit elle avant de l'élancer vers le stand.

«Brittany pouvait faire de moi ce qu'elle voulais! Elle pouvait tout me demander je lui ferais»

-Bonjour je voudrais jouer. Dit elle simplement.

On lui donna une carabine entre ses mains et pile au moment ou elle allait tirer quelqu'un la poussa la faisant rater son coup. Cette personne un graçon beaucoup plus petit qu'elle.

-Tu peux pas faire attention gamin? Dit-elle énervée.

Le petit garçon, qui devait avoir 14 ans la regarda et dit d'un ton hautain.

-Désolé mais ce jeux n'est pas fait pour les fillettes.

«A voyez vous ça! Moi une fillette! Il allait voir ce gosse!»

-Écoute moi bien hijo de puta tu vas allés plus loin aller jouer à la pêche aux canards ou je te montre ce que c'est une fillette! Dit elle assez menaçante.

-Santana! Arrête, il faut pas s'attaquer à lui il est tout petit encore. Dit Brittany.

-Tu as de la chance petit que je fais ce que je dis sinon tu te serais retrouver sans dents!

Il est partit sans demander son reste et la brune s'est tourner vers Brittany.

-Je me suis emportée désolée, aller viens je vais allée te gagner cette peluche dans un autre jeux.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elles sont allées sur un autre jeux et Santana lui gagna une jolie licorne violette. **(NdA: Cass' si tu passes par là, spécial dédit! :p) **Santana s'ennuyait un peut, elle voulait des sensations fortes, mais pour emmener Brittany dans une de ses attractions c'était plus dur à faire. Elle réfléchissait à comment elle pourrait faire quand une attraction lui attira l'attention. C'était une tour super grande, il y avait une navette en haut et une autre en bas, ça tournait dans tous les sens et ça mettait aussi la tête en bas.

-Britt'! Appela-t-elle.

Le blonde arriva et quand elle vit l'attraction elle se figea.

-Non Sany... Je veux pas je vais avoir peur.. dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Santana l'a prise dans ses bras et la rassura.

-Britt', ne t'inquiète pas on sera à côté et quand tu te sens mal tu me le dit je te réconforterais.

-D'accord, allons-y. Dit-elle en aillant encore un peut peur.

Dès qu'elles ont mis les pieds dans la navette et qu'elles se sont assises, Brittany commençait à angoisser bien sûr sa meilleure amie la rassura et quand l'attraction se mis en marche ça allait, jusqu'à qu'il leurs mette la tête à l'envers.. Brittany avait vraiment peur et Santana peinait pour la réconforter, elle prit sa main et lui murmura des mots rassurants. Quand elles sont sorties de la tour Brittany ne voulais plus lâcher la main de Santana et aussi Britana, sa licorne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Brittany, je ne t'emmènerais plus dans un truc du genre, si tu veux pour me faire pardonner je vais t'attraper une autre peluche et on rentre. Tu pourras dormir à la maison.

La blonde se contenta de hocher la tête, toujours en état de choc. Santana lui attrapa un jolie ourse en peluche, puis elles sont rentrées sans bruits. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui tracassait Brittany et elle allait mettre les choses au claires. Santana est revenu de sa salle de bain et elle se glissa dans le lit suivit de Brittany. La brune se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais sa meilleure amie se pencha pour l'éviter ce qui mis en colère Santana.

-Sany... Faut qu'on parle c'est important.

La voix de Brittany était ferme et avait perdu sa douceur habituelle, Santana se tendit tout de suite... C'était pas bon...

-Parler de quoi?

-De nous... Je veux dire que je sais même plus si on est meilleure amie ou petites-amies! Éclaire moi Santana! Quand on est que toutes les deux c'est comme si on sortait ensemble parce qu'on couche ensemble et devant les autres c'est meilleures amies. Au début ça allait mais maintenant c'est soit l'un soit l'autre.

«Jamais Britt' m'avais dit les choses comme ça, c'était bizarre... Ça se voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave qui se tramait.»

-Écoute Britt honnêtement je ne sais pas, on a une amitié bizarre et tellement importante que j'ai pas envie de la perdre si je te fais du mal...

-Tu ne me feras jamais de mal Sany' tu en ai incapable avec moi!

Cette remarque donna le sourire à Santana.

-C'est vrai, pourquoi ne pas tenter? Dit-elle en s'approchant plus de Brittany pour l'embrasser.

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement jusqu'à qu'un orage éclate en faisant sursauter Brittany qui commençait à paniquer, Santana qui savait comment s'y prendre, l'a prise dans ses bras et lui a murmurer des paroles rassurantes et l'embrassa avant qu'elles ne tombent toutes les deux enlacées dans un profond sommeil.

Au début Santana avait peur de montrer leurs relations devant tout le monde mais comme elle savait que ça ferait plaisir à Brittany elle l'avait fait et n'hésitait pas à démolir les personnes qui les critiquaient.


End file.
